DETECTIVE
by sebaekkiebyun
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 2- Kisah tentang pembunuhan di sekolah asrama ;;; ChanBaek FF
1. Chapter 1

**DETECTIVE**

**Author: Sebaekkiebyun**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: All member EXO **

**Genre: Horor Misteri, little bit romance and comedy**

**Semua cast disini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan SM Ent. But, the story is mine! Please don't copy my story!~ TYPO EVERYWHERE~**

**#DETECTIVE Chapter 1**

**12 Mei 2048**

Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya. Bangunan yang pertama kali ia kunjungi. Sebuah sekolah berasrama yang terkesan 'horor' itu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memegang pundaknya.

"Hai!" sapa orang itu. baekhyun yang tampak terkejut langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat pria – yang mungkin lebih tua darinya – tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti murid baru itu kan? Perkenalkan, aku Luhan, ketua asrama disini. Mari kuantarkan ke kamarmu," sapa Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun sambil membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Akhirnya, Luhan memecah keheningan itu.

"Mengapa kau ingin bersekolah disini? Bukankah sekolah asrama di Korea juga banyak?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah itu… orang tuaku yang memasukkan ku kesini. Mau tak mau aku harus menurut," jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ah, itu kamarmu!" tunjuk Luhan. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria yang mungkin seumurannya itu sedang bermain gitar. Pria itu melambaikan sambil berkata "Hai!"

"Dia Chanyeol, teman sekamarmu. Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya. Aku tinggal dulu, ya. Jadwal setelah ini adalah kelas pertamamu. Jangan sampai kau terlambat!" ujar Luhan sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menaruh kopernya di dekat meja belajar yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Baekhyun yang masih agak canggung dengan teman seasramanya itu hanya memilih diam saja.

"Hai!" sapa Chanyeol memecah keheningan. "Kau murid baru disini, ya? Perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol!"

"Ehm.. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Hahaha… tak usah canggung. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Apakah aku terlihat seram di matamu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bercanda.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil kemudian ia membereskan barang bawaannya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang kesusahan menaruh beberapa bajunya di lemari atas. Ia pun membantu Baekhyun membereskan barangnya. Baekhyun yang merasa terbantu hanya tersenyum.

"Cepatlah! Kita akan memulai kelas pertama kita!" panggil Luhan dari luar kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**First Class, 9.00 PM**

"Aku masuk ke kelas duluan. Kau tunggu saja diluar kelas sampai guru pengajar datang," kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

Baekhyun menunggu sekitar 15 menit sampai guru pengajar itu datang ke kelasnya. Bekhyun melihat seorang guru yang sepertinya akan masuk ke kelasnya. Guru itu melihat Baekhyun dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kau pasti murid baru itu!" sapa guru itu.

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_… _Kim songsaenim_" Baekhyun membaca nama guru tersebut di _nametag _yang ia kenakan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_! Ayo masuk kelas," ajak guru tersebut.

Kim songsaenim membawa Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya. Semua murid yang tadinya ribut langsung terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa malu karena sekarang semua pandangan hanya tertuju padanya.

Kim songsaenim pun menyuruh Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Baekhyun imnida," Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat singkat kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Baekhyun pun melangkah ke arah bangku disamping Chanyeol.

"Hey, Chan! Dia itu guru apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kim songsaenim.

"Dia guru musik. Tenang saja, dia bukanlah guru yang galak," jelas Chanyeol.

"Dari wajahnya, dia tidak terlihat galak, Chan" jawab Baekhyun sambil langsung memperhatikan pelajaran.

.

.

.

**First break, 10.10 PM**

Saat istirahat, banyak murid yang mengerubungi bangku Baekhyun hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan. Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah bangku Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Saat semua sudah bubar, Baekhyun pergi menuju ke kantin bersama Chanyeol. Sampai saat ini, Baekhyun hanya mengenal Chanyeol, teman sekamarnya dan Luhan, kakak kelasnya dan ketua asramanya.

"Kau mau beli apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin Ddeokboki," jawab Baekhyun "Dan juga jus jeruk,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memesankan makanan dan kau carilah bangku yang kosong. Kusarankan yang ada di dekat taman," kata Chanyeol langsung pergi.

Baekhyun pun mencari bangku yang kosong. Banyak tatapan aneh menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Secara, Baekhyun adalah murid baru, maka semua siswa yang berada disitu menatapnya.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan bangku kosong. Seperti yang disarankan Chanyeol, ia memilih bangku yang berada di dekat taman. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya. Ia melihat seorang pria yang ternyata Luhan.

"Hai, Baekhyun! Ketemu lagi!" sapa Luhan.

"Luhan hyung!" sapa Chanyeol dari kejauhan sambil membawa makanan pesanannya dan Baekhyun.

"Hai, hyung! Bertemu lagi," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian?" tanya Luhan dibarengi dengan kedatangan Chanyeol.

"_Of course, _hyung," jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun kembali ke kelasnya. Baekhyun melihat seorang siswa – yang tampak suram menurutnya – berada di pojokan kelas. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol seraya memberi tatapan '_Siapa dia?'_. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun langsung menariknya keluar kelas.

"Dia Oh Sehun, murid paling suram di kelas ini. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu aku tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, kakaknya pernah terbunuh di kelas itu, tepatnya di bangku yang di tempati Sehun tadi," jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, teman-temannya, dan sekolah ini.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi khawatir langsung menariknya pergi dari kelas mereka. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkeliling sekolah. Ya, sekedar untuk memperkenalkan sekolah ini kepada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita bisa telat masuk kelas?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Hey, tenanglah! Waktu istirahat masih ada 30 menit. Mari kuajak berkeliling sekolah luas ini sekaligus _menyeramkan_," Chanyeol melirihkan kata 'menyeramkan'.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi merasa tidak enak, mendengar Chanyeol berkata 'menyeramkan'. Meskipun lirih, Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya. Baekhyun mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak-tidak itu.

_Sudahlah Byun Baekhyun, tak usah dipikirkan_, batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Mau kuperkenalkan dengan teman dekatku?" Chanyeol menawarkan diri. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terpusat pada pikiran-pikirannya hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu di kamar,"

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun memandangi sekeliling kamarnya. Baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan seperti hal…. mistis? Entahlah Baekhyun juga tak tahu. Ia merasakan perasaan tak enak saat ini.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali sambil membawa temannya. Seorang pria yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun tetapi lebih rendah dari Chanyeol itu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalas senyumnya.

"Baekhyun, dia Jongin. Kim Jongin," kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan temannya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun-ssi! Kim Jongin imnida. Bisa dipanggil Jongin atau Kai," kata Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jongin-ssi! Byun Baekhyun imnida," Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat datang di sekolah asrama ini Baekhyun-ssi. Aku harap kau lebih berhati-hati ke depannya," kata Jongin.

Raut muka Baekhyun berubah drastis. Dia bingung apa yang dimaksud Jongin. _Berhati-hati? Apa maksudnya?_

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun yang kebingungan sekaligus khawatir langsung menanggapi, "Hey, Baek, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan disini."

"Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang sendiri kalau sekolah ini menyeramkan?" tanya Baekhyun, kemudian ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Takut terjadi apa-apa kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun mengikutinya.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawar Chanyeol kepada Jongin.

"Tak usah. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas Fisika ku," jawab Jongin kemudian meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi kaget melihat cairan merah pekat keluar dari bawah pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun pun mundur beberapa langkah.

_Apa ini?_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun pun mencium cairan tersebut. Ia kaget. Segera di bukanya pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun ketakutan melihat mayat seorang siswa tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tadi aku melihat sebuah cairan berwarna merah dari bawah pintu kamar mandi. Setelah kucium, ternyata itu darah. Kemudian aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan…" perkataannya di potong oleh Chanyeol.

"Kim Ri Hee, murid terpintar kedua di kelas sebelah. Ayo cepat kita melapor ke Park songsaenim. Dia wali kelas kelas sebelah." Ajak Chanyeol.

_Apakah akan terjadi pembunuhan seperti di hari itu lagi?_ Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

**# TBC … #**

Cerita horror misteri yang baru pertama kali gue buat yeay~~ maaf ya kalo memang aneh :( .. gue tiba-tiba pengen buat ff ini karena habis nonton Death Bell tapi yang pertama :3 udah pada pernah nonton kan? Hehehe…

Ff ini juga gue buat karena EXO comeback dan comeback nya gue ke ffn :3 akun ffn lama g ague buka soalnya hampir lupa password sih -,-"

Untuk ff yang sebelumnya, mungkin ngga bisa di lanjut sekarang karena gue udah lupa alur ceritanya -,-" habisnya udah lama gue ga nulis ff.. selain itu, sekarang gue hobi banget nonton drama – See you next chapter :3 (semoga ff ini gak terhenti lagi -,-)


	2. Chapter 2

**DETECTIVE**

**Author: Sebaekkiebyun**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: All member EXO **

**Genre: Horor Misteri, little bit romance and comedy**

**Semua cast disini bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan SM Ent. But, the story is mine! Please don't copy my story!~ TYPO EVERYWHERE~**

**#DETECTIVE Chapter 2**

**12 Mei 2048, 13.07 PM, Kim Ri Hee terbunuh.**

"hh…hhh… ka..kau.. Byun… Baekhyun..?" kata seorang pria yang lebih pendek dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya pria itu habis berlari.

"Ne, ini aku. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Aku Kim Junmyeon. Anak sini biasa memanggilku Suho. Aku anak kelas kedua, lebih tepatnya aku hyungmu. Kau di panggil kepala sekolah," kata Suho sambil mengelap keringatnya karena capek berlari.

"Ah ne… Suho-ssi. Chan, kau bisa antarkan aku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"mian Chanyeol-ssi,, kau bisa menunggu disini. Biar aku yang mengantarkan Baekhyun-ssi," kata Suho. "kajja!"

.

.

.

Inilah kisah Byun Baekhyun dan sekolah berasrama ini dimulai…

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah tersebut. "Ah ne… masuk," orang yang di dalam ruangan itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo songsaenim," kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Ah ne.." jawab Baekhyun. "Ada apa Anda memanggil saya kemari?"

"sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Saya Lee songsaenim, kepala sekolah disini," kata Lee songsaenim. "Bisa kau ceritakan tentang pembunuhan tadi?"

"Jadi saat saya akan ke kamar mandi saya melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat keluar dari bawah pintu kamar mandi. Saya kira itu apa. Lalu, saya cium cairan itu ternyata darah. Kemudian saya buka pintu kamar mandi, dan dia sudah tiada," jelas Baekhyun detail.

"apakah kau melihat orang yang menurigakan di sekitar situ?" tanya Lee songsaenim.

"saya kira tidak." Jawab Baekhyun.

"baiklah, terima kasih telah memberikan keterangan Baekhyun-ssi," kata Lee songsaenim.

"ah.. ne.." jawab Baekhyun singkat kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hari pertama Baekhyun bersekolah di sekolah itu telah membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ia tak menyangka akan mengalami hal-hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tipe orang yang… _agak _penakut.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dan menemukan keramaian di sekitar kamar mandi tadi. Baekhyun yang sudah tahu sejak awal langsung mengacuhkan keramaian itu.

_BUKK! _Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menabrak seseorang. Tanpa melihat mukanya, Baekhyun langsung meminta maaf. "ah, mianhae…"

Orang yang di tabrak Baekhyun hanya mematung tepat di depan Baekhyun. Orang itu pun tak beranjak pergi dan tetap terdiam, tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Baekhyun.

"ah _jeongmal mianhae—" _Baekhyun langsung menatap muka orang itu. Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang di tabraknya adalah…. OH SEHUN.

Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataan Chanyeol tadi. _Aish, sial. Kenapa aku bisa bertabrakan dengan orang ini?_ Batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap ke segala arah. Sehun—yang ditabrak Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ah.. Kau Oh Sehun, ne? _jeongmal mianhae_," kata Baekhyun meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Sehun yang menerima permintaan maaf Baekhyun hanya menatap Baekhyun sebentar kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Perasaan aneh kembali menjuluri seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. _Sial, perasaan ini lagi, _umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun pun segera menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

"Tenanglah Byun Baekhyun. Aku ada disini," kata Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan itu dari Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kau pasti menabrak Oh Sehun? Benarkan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Darimana orang ini bisa tau? Sedari tadi, Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung seolah bertanya '_bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'_

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud tatapan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Entahlah… menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Apa mungkin…. Kau punya indra keenam?" tanya Baekhyun _ngawur_.

BLETAK! Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Dasar bodoh! Jelas tidak. Aku tak sengaja melihat kau menabrak Sehun dari sebelah situ," Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menunjuk bangku yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Sudahlah, istirahat dulu supaya besok kau bisa belajar di kelas dengan tenang heum," kata Chanyeol sambil mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

**15 Mei 2048**

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun bersekolah di sekolah asrama ini. Sampai saat ini, ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat yaitu teman sekamarnya sekaligus teman sekelasnya, Chanyeol dan ketua asrama mereka, Luhan. Baekhyun memang tipikal orang yang susah beradaptasi dengan suasana baru. Jadi, sampai saat ini ia hanya dekat dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Terkadang, ia juga sering berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, teman mengobrol Baekhyun jika tidak ada Chanyeol atau Luhan.

Kali ini Baekhyun memilih mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol yang masih menyelesaikan tugas keseniannya dan Luhan yang masih sibuk mengurus kelasnya. Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan mereka, ia memilih untuk mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar asrama. Memang, saat ini mereka berdua berada di kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tetapi Jongin entah pergi kemana.

"Aku bosan," kata Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita berjalan-jalan," jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun menyetujuinya.

.

.

Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar asrama mereka yang luas ini. Baekhyun mengamati suatu ruangan di pojok, lebih tepatnya terletak di samping kamar mandi yang terjadi pembunuhan 3 hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo hanya berjalan terus sampai tak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo pun langsung kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Untung saja, ia tak berjalan jauh sehingga ia bisa kembali bersama Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Baekhyun tetap diam sambil mengamati ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang aneh segera mendekatkan tangannya di dekat mata Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang menyadari ternyata Kyungsoo disitu hanya _nyengir_ melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat, Byun Baekhyun? Hhh—" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

Baekhyun menatap mata Kyungsoo serius. _Apakah ini pembicaraan serius?_ Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Memang, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering mengalami perasaan aneh, seperti saat ini.

"Jangan-jangan… kau… merasakan _hal _itu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlihat kaget.

"B—bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Byun Baekhyun. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!" seru Chanyeol. "nanti kujelaskan mengapa aku bisa tahu kau ada disini,"

"hhhh—" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Iya… aku merasakan _hal _itu lagi,"

"Lagi ya?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Ia tahu, jika Baekhyun sudah seperti ini pasti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. "ruangan apa itu?"

"Dulunya itu adalah kelas. Konon, yang berada di kelas itu adalah murid yang tidak terlalu pintar dan akhirnya memilih untuk bunuh diri di tempat itu karena tidak sanggup dengan sekolah ini. Sekarang tempat itu adalah gudang," Kyungsoo menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya.

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut, kemudian ia kembali menatap Chanyeol "jadi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu kami ada disini?"

"Aku bertanya kepada Minseok _hyung_. Tadi, tak sengaja ia melihat kalian disini, jadi aku bertanya kepada dia. Ternyata benar, kalian memang disini!" jawab Chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Baekhyun langsung menatap kembali ruangan itu. Fokus. Satu detik… dua detik… Baekhyun secara perlahan mendekati ruangan itu. Meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun takut, ia melawan rasa takutnya. Meskipun dua temannya khawatir, ia hanya mengabaikannya.

"_Ya_! Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Tidak tahukan bahwa itu berbahaya? Perasaanmu sendiri yang mengatakan begitu," Kyungsoo menambahi.

Baekhyun menghiraukan keduanya. Rasa penasaran dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi, rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ia hilangkan lagi. Saat ia meraih gagang pintu tersebut, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya. Semakin mereka melarang Baekhyun untuk mendakati tempat itu, semakin besar pula rasa penasaran Baekhyun.

Akhirnya, dengan penuh keberanian ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit pintu itu pun terbuka. Baekhyun menganga, termasuk kedua temannya itu.

Mereka melihat mayat seorang siswa tergeletak dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Darah segar masih mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun tahu pembunuhan ini dilakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Terlihat dari mayatnya yang belum membusuk dan darah yang mengucur di seluruh tubuh mayat itu.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol tak percaya. Lagi-lagi pembunuhan. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan dari pembunuh itu? dan tanpa disadari ketiganya, seseorang sedang mengintai mereka dari balik dinding.

.

.

.

**15 Mei 2048, 5 jam sejak pembunuhan itu**_**.**_

Baekhyun masih terdiam di meja belajarnya. Untung saja Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera mengambil tindakan, yaitu melaporkannya kepada guru. Ini mungkin sudah yang kedua kali sejak pembunuhan itu yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun. "dia Kwon Se Ji. Dia murid terpintar ketiga di sekolah ini. Dia seorang _sunbae_, kelas tiga."

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ada Chanyeol disitu. Baekhyun tetap diam di tempatnya sambil memikirkan tentang kedua pembunuhan tersebut. Kata Chanyeol, pembunuhan di sekolah itu sudah tidak ada sejak 3 tahun terakhir.

"Kwon Se Ji… apa ada hubungannya dengan Kim Ri Hee?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh? Mereka… heum…" Chanyeol tampak berpikir. Baekhyun pun menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol "Setahu aku mereka pernah bertengkar karena perebutan menjadi ketua OSIS,"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan semua murid terpintar disini? Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil berpikir hanya mengehal nafasnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Bercanda bersama Chanyeol? Oh, ayolah ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Makan? Baekhyun tak nafsu makan sekarang.

Saat Baekhyun sedang berpikir, ia merasa sedikit ketakutan. Ia mengingat hal tadi. Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun melihat ada orang yang mengintainya saat bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tunggu? Siapa dia? Apakah ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan itu?

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berpikir keras hanya mendesah pelan. Ia kasihan melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. berpikir tentang pembunuhan yang di ketahuinya. Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak berbicara kepada Baekhyun karena ia akan membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Heung… Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh.

"Kau tak tahu? Saat kita di dekat gudang, tak sengaja aku melihat orang yang mengintai kita," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menjentikkan jarinya. "BINGO!" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terheran melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol bertingkah seperti itu.

"Mungkin pembunuh itu adalah orang-orang yang ada di asrama ini!" jelas Chanyeol langsung menyimpulkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, hanya sebuah perasaanku saja. Lagipula, mana ada orang dari luar yang bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah asrama ini? Bukannya kau tahu bahwa disini pengamanannya sangat ketat?" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Benar juga apa yang di katakana Chanyeol. Mana mungkin ada orang dari luar bisa masuk kesini?

"Lantas, apa rencanamu Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin… kita bisa menjadi detektif!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

_Apa? Detektif?_

.

.

.

**# TBC… #**

Finally updated chapter 2 yuhuuu~~ /dance call me baby .g/. maaf ya, gue ga bisa bikin ff panjang-panjang. Paling gak, satu chapter itu 1k+ words biasanya heheh ^_^ . maaf kalo chapter-chapter berikutnya telat update soalnya gue udah masuk sekolah efektif.

Thanks for yang udah nge-fav, nge-follows, sama yang udah review. Thank u very much guys ^^


End file.
